


Loona Christmas Morning

by Demi_Chaos



Series: Written For Loona Amino [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Arson, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Explosions, Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Chaos/pseuds/Demi_Chaos
Summary: Prompt: On that gorgeous December morning, everyone in the room smiled their widest smile, happy to spend time with their family. I turned my head to the window and noticed it was now snowing. It was the best christmas morning I had ever had.I had permission to use 3rd person, and edit the prompt slightly.Written for the Xmas Event on Loona Amino
Series: Written For Loona Amino [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598998





	Loona Christmas Morning

Kim Lip wasn’t one for winter. She prefers warmer temperatures, and she likes keeping warm. When December rolls around and all her siblings come crawling home from their universities, she can’t catch a break. She worries about providing food, gifts, and shelter for 11 other than herself. 

With Haseul back in school, she’s been the one freaking out nonstop ever since Thanksgiving. Planning and hoping there won't be a repeat of last year’s Christmas, where she ended up spending 3 times what she planned on because of burnt food, thrown out dishes, missing shoes and a mess she had to hire a service to clean.

However, on that gorgeous December morning, when everyone in the room smiled their widest smile, happy to spend time with their family, Kim Lip turned her head to the window and noticed it was now snowing. It was the best Christmas morning she had ever had.

Of course, it was until someone knocked on the door. All 12 girls turned to see who it was, no one wanting to get up. They had gotten comfortable in their seats, fireplace warm, and their cups of hot chocolate and coffee still steaming. They insisted on staying seated, hoping whoever it was would just go away. 

It didn’t.

The knocking got harder, whoever was on the side wanted to break the door. The girls were on edge and soon, Yeojin got up from her chair and went to check on who it was. She stood on her tiptoes and looked out the peephole. 

Dissatisfied, she opened the door just a bit, keeping the secure chain on and peeked outside. Kim Lip tried to listen in, but their conversation was too quiet. Eventually, Yeojin rushed back to her spot, holding a bright pink box.

“Who was it?”

“What is that?”

“What did they want?”

A chorus of questions flooded the room. Yeojin shook the box, not hearing any noise coming from it “It was the mailman, I think he wasn’t wearing his uniform. I think he had to deliver a last minute gift. He was in a rush to leave, but I don’t blame the guy.”

“Who sent it?” Kim Lip asked, scooting closer to Yeojin.

“Don’t know. There was no sender information, and no note or letter attached on the outside, though the guy said one could have fallen off during transit”

The girls’ attention was now solidly on Yeojin and the gift in her lap as she slowly tore the wrapping paper off of it. Inside was a box.

“Come on! Open it! I’m dying to see what someone would want to send on Christmas day!” Hyunjin urged Yeojin to open the gift.

Just before Yeojin’s hands lifted the top, Kim Lip gently slammed her hands down onto the gift.

“WAIT!”

“Huh? What is it?”

“Are you sure this is safe?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t think there are any public services open on Christmas day. Especially the post office.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Remember how two years ago Choerry got stuck at the airport then she was coming back home and tried mailing the gifts so it could get to us on time? The office told her that it closes from the 24th to the 26th.” Kim Lip remembered that day well. She had to drive all the way to the airport in the middle of traffic to get Choerry back home.

There were some hums of agreement. Yeojin still tried to open the box, but Yves stopped her. 

“It could be a prank gift. You know, like back in May when those guys came by our house saying they had a birthday gift for me but it turned out to be fine glitter and a fan that turns on when the lid was removed?”

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry about that Yves. I shouldn’t have told them it was your birthday” Gowon muttered. 

“It’s okay, you needed an excuse to get them to leave you alone, you wouldn’t have known what they’d do.”

“I think we should open the box” announced Jinsoul, grabbing it from Yeojin’s hands.

“We’ll never know what’s inside unless we open it.”

She was stopped by Haseul, who took it away from her. 

  
“It could be sent to us by accident you know. Maybe the mailman wasn’t a mailman after all. Maybe he was sent by some friend to deliver a gift and got the wrong house”

“Oh yeah like what happened last year with the guy who wanted to admit his crush on Chuu so he told his friend to give it to ‘the red haired one’ and gave it to Vivi instead?”

“It could be something similar to that” Vivi agreed

“Or, it could be that someone wanted to give us a gift” Heejin grabbed the box, but couldn’t do anything with it since Olivia grabbed it

“Really? It’s not addressed to anyone. In a house with 6 people minimum in it at all times, do you really think they’d just send it over bare? I think it’s a mistake or a trap.”

“Look, we aren’t getting anywhere with this. Let’s take a vote. All in favor of opening the gift rise your hands” Haseul began to count

4 hands went up. Yeojin, Hyunjin, Jinsoul and Heejin laughed.

“Who wants to toss the box away”

4 hands went up. Haseul, Kim Lip, Yves and Vivi sighed.

“Who has some other idea with the box”

4 hands went up. Gowon, Chuu, Olivia and Choerry shared a look.

Haseul sighed. 

“Look, lets just take it outside” Choerry offered, “we can see whats inside it. If it turns out to be a prank then nothing gets damaged indoors and we toss it away afterwards. If it turns out to be a cool gift then I’m keeping it ”

“I want to keep it if it’s cool! I’m the one who got it in the first place!” Yeojin yelled

“Okay!” Kim Lip intervened before a yelling match could begin “We’ll decide who it goes to after we open it, okay? Now, who wants to do it?”

“I will!” Chuu agreed, taking the box and walking outside confidently. Some followed her out while the others moved to the window to see what's going to happen.

The snow picked up, covering the ground in a thick layer and still falling. The top of the box and the top of Chuu’s head were quickly getting covered. 

“Come on! Do it!” Olivia yelled.

Chuu lifted up the lid and peered inside. Gowon came up to her and looked inside as well.

“What’s inside?” The girls inside were yelling by the doorframe.

“It’s empty!” Gowon reported back to them.

“Oh come on!” 

“Seriously?”

“Great! Another prank!”

“What’s gotten into us?”

Kim Lip chuckled and ushered the girls back inside.

Now that the whole ordeal was over, they can all just go back to their chairs, drinking their no longer steaming drinks and enjoying each other’s company.

At least, thats what was supposed to happen. Instead, something big happened.

Kim Lip was right beside the door when the house exploded.

She regained her vision soon after, but her ears were ringing. She saw a flame engulfing the living room where all her sisters were. A man looked at her with an unreadable expression and walked to the kitchen. Kim Lip struggled to get her phone out and call an emergency line. She crawled outside into the bitter cold, hoping to catch a signal. With her ringing ears, she couldn’t hear the line connecting, and so she just repeated a few phrases over and over.

“My house exploded and I can’t hear, please come help us”

“My sisters, they’re all burning, there’s a fire at my house, please”

“My ears, I can’t hear. I can’t tell what's happening.”

Eventually, blue and red lights flooded Kim Lip’s vision, help is here. They can help them, right?

She was lead to sit inside an ambulance, people talking over her. Eventually, she was handed a phone with a text that asked her to state what happened.

Kim Lip explained, and soon when the fires were put out, the police asked about the present.

“It was empty, we opened it outside the house not too long ago. It’s likely in the living room trash can. Or, at least it was”

“Are you aware that there are some traces of a flammable gas in the box?”

“There’s what?”

The police suspected arson by whoever sent that present. They’d tell her more when she’s treated.

  
They never told her. The news covered it hours after it happened. A house fire started by leaving the oven on. They said that the fumes got to the fireplace and caused the explosion. She knew better. After so much time has passed, she learned better.

Someone knocked on the door. Kim Lip’s family was on a hitlist, and now, 5 years later, they’ve come for her. But she wasn’t going down without a fight. Kim Lip held the lighter firmer in her grasp. Jaden won’t be running away this time.


End file.
